


A Little Illumination Is Needed

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, physical humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Christine Chapel grabs Spock where he least expects it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops! Christine cops a feel.

McCoy frowned. “Christine? Are you blushing? What’s happened?”

“I don’t know if I can even repeat it.”

“Try me. I’m a doctor. I’ve heard about everything.”

“Well, I went into the lab and wanted something from the closet. The door was ajar, but the light bulb was burned out. So I reached down for a new bulb. Oh, Doctor! We really need to store those bulbs higher!”

“Why?”

“When I reached down, I didn’t know that Mr. Spock was already squatted down and bent over searching. I’m afraid that I gave him quite a start!”

McCoy hasn’t stopped laughing yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters and/or its story lines.


End file.
